pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Dory
Finding Dory is set to be Pixar's seventeenth feature film. It is the upcoming sequel to Finding Nemo. It will be released in theatres on June 17, 2016, and will be celebrating Pixar's 30th anniversary. The Pixar short Piper is attached to the film.Piper: Meet Pixar's cutest new short-film hero — exclusive Plot Official synopsis:Pixar’s ‘Finding Dory’ Official Synopsis Released'Finding Dory' - Updated Official Synopsis Voice Cast *Ellen DeGeneres: Dory *Albert Brooks: Marlin *Hayden Rolence: Nemo *Diane Keaton: JennyPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup *Eugene Levy: Charlie *Ty Burrell: Bailey *Kaitlin OlsonIt's Always Sunny in Kaitlin Olson's WorldExclusive Interview: Kaitlin Olson On It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia: Destiny *Ed O'Neill: HankFinding Dory Voice Cast and Image Revealed Disney *Willem Dafoe: GillWillem Dafoe Returns for FINDING DORY; Jennifer Ehle Boards FIFTY SHADES OF GREY and THE FORGER; Lake Bell Joins THE COUP *Vicki Lewis: DebWillem Dafoe Back for 'Finding Dory'; Says the Film Will Be Better Than 'Finding Nemo'Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy confirmed for Finding Dory *Idris Elba : Fluke *Dominic West: Rudder *Bob Peterson: Mr. Ray *Andrew Stanton: Crush *Bennett Dammann: Squirt *Bill Hader: *Kate McKinnon: *Torbin Xan Bullock: Becky It was also announced that the rest of the "Tank Gang" would return, as well as many of the other original characters from ''Finding Nemo, in addition to several new ones that have yet to be announced.Move Over, Nemo: Disney Announces Ellen-Powered ‘Finding Dory’ Sequel However, no other casting information was revealed. It is unknown if Jacques will reappear for the sequel because his voice actor Joe Ranft died in 2005 during production of Cars. However, it's likely that he could now be voiced by Jerome Ranft (Joe's surviving brother), similar to Red's case in the Cars film series. Alexander Gould will not be voicing Nemo as he has long hit puberty since the release of the first film.Finding Nemo star loses his character's voice'Finding Nemo' sequel 'Finding Dory' to star Ellen DeGeneres for 2015 release. He will instead be voiced by Hayden Rolence. Synopsis From the official Disney press release: Production In 2005, after disagreements between Disney's Michael Eisner and Pixar's Steve Jobs over the distribution of Pixar's films, Disney announced that they would be creating a new animation studio, Circle 7 Animation, to make sequels to the seven Disney-owned Pixar films (which consisted of the films released between 1995 and 2006).The Skinny on Circle Seven The studio had put Toy Story 3 and Monsters, Inc. 2 in development, and had also hired screenwriter Laurie Craig to write a draft for Finding Nemo 2.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 Animation Circle 7 had since been shut down after Robert Iger replaced Eisner as CEO of Disney and arranged the acquisition of Pixar. In July 2012, it was reported that Andrew Stanton was developing a sequel to Finding Nemo,'John Carter' Helmer Andrew Stanton Dives Back Into Animation With 'Finding Nemo' Sequel with Victoria Strouse writing the script and a schedule to be released in 2016. Andrew Stanton to Direct Pixar's 'Finding Nemo' Sequel However, the same day the news of a potential sequel broke, director Andrew Stanton posted a message on his personal Twitter calling into question the accuracy of these reports. The message said: "Didn't you all learn from Chicken Little? Everyone calm down. Don't believe everything you read. Nothing to see here now. #skyisnotfalling"@andrewstanton According to the report by Hollywood Reporter published in August 2012, Ellen DeGeneres was in negotiations to reprise her role of Dory.Ellen DeGeneres in Talks to Return for 'Finding Nemo' Sequel (Exclusive) In September, it was confirmed by Stanton saying: "What was immediately on the list was writing a second Carter movie. When that went away, everything slid up. I know I'll be accused by more sarcastic people that it's a reaction to Carter not doing well, but only in its timing, but not in its conceit."Director Andrew Stanton looks back on 'John Carter's' rocky path In February 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Albert Brooks would reprise the role of Marlin in the sequel.Albert Brooks Hooks Deal To Reprise In 'Finding Nemo 2' In April 2013, Disney announced the sequel Finding Dory for November 25, 2015, confirming that Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks would be reprising their roles as Dory and Marlin, respectively.Ellen DeGeneres to Star in 'Nemo' Sequel 'Finding Dory' Ellen has made a long campaign for a sequel on The Ellen DeGeneres Show.Pixar's 'Finding Nemo' Sequel Titled 'Finding Dory,' Set for 2015 In a Los Angeles Times interview, Stanton talked about the sequel's origin: "There was polite inquiry from Disney (about a Finding Nemo sequel). I was always 'No sequels, no sequels.' But I had to get on board from a VP standpoint. (Sequels) are part of the necessity of our staying afloat, but we don't want to have to go there for those reasons. We want to go there creatively, so we said (to Disney), 'Can you give us the timeline about when we release them? Because we'd like to release something we actually want to make, and we might not come up with it the year you want it.'"With 'Despicable Me 2' and more, movies revisit the sequel debate The film's ending was revised after Pixar executives viewed Blackfish, a documentary film which focuses on dangers of keeping orca whales in captivity. Initially, some of the characters would end in a SeaWorld-like marine park, but the revision gave them an option to leave.'Blackfish' gives Pixar second thoughts on 'Finding Dory' plot'Finding Nemo' Sequel Is Altered in Response to Orcas Documentary On September 18, 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back to a June 17, 2016 release. Pixar's The Good Dinosaur was moved to the November 25, 2015 slot in order to allow more time for production of the film.Pixar Skips 2014 as 'The Good Dinosaur' Shifts to 2015 and ‘Finding Dory’ to 2016Disney Announces New Dates for Maleficent, The Good Dinosaur and Finding Dory Rating Finding Dory received a PG rating (for mild thematic elements) by the MPAA. This is the sixth Pixar movie to be rated as such in the US after The Incredibles, Up, Brave, Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur. It is also the first Pixar sequel to have another rating other than the original film's rating (G). Attached Short Film The short film Piper, directed by Alan Barillaro, will be attached to the theatrical release of Finding Dory. Trivia See Finding Dory Trivia. Gallery Posters Mondedoryaffiche1.jpg|Original poster Finding Dory Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser poster Finding Dory UK Poster.jpg|UK poster Finding Dory Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese poster Finding Dory International Poster.jpg|International poster Finding Dory Poster.jpg|Movie poster Textless Finding Dory Poster.jpg|Textless poster Finding Dory Poster 01.jpg Finding Dory Poster 02.jpg Finding Dory Poster 03.jpg Finding Dory Poster 04.jpg Finding Dory Textless 01.jpg Finding Dory Textless 02.jpg Finding Dory Textless 03.jpg Finding Dory Textless 04.jpg Finding Dory Textless 05.jpg Hank and Dory Textless Poster.jpg FINDING DORY - Key Art.jpg Stills Finding-Dory-Hank.jpg Destiny and Dory.jpg Dory and Hank.jpg Destiny and Bailey.jpg Fluke and Rudder FD.jpg Hank and Dory Ceiling.jpg Character Images Bailey FD.jpg Crush FD.jpg Destiny FD.jpg Dory FD.jpg Dory's Parents FD.jpg Hank FD.jpg Loon FD.jpg Marlin & Nemo FD.jpg Otters FD.jpg Ray FD.jpg Sea Lions FD.jpg Squirt FD.jpg Dory Finding Dory.jpg Concept Art 133021_4793.jpg|First image of Dory's father, Charlie Hr_Finding_Dory_4.jpg|Official concept art Bailey and Destiny Concept Art.jpg|Bailey and Destiny concept art Finding Dory Character Sheet.jpg|Character concept art Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-1.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-2.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-3.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-4.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-5.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-6.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-7.jpg Finding-Dory-Concept-Art-8.jpg 9472574313_4bf0768ec3_b.jpg|Director Andrew Stanton at D23 Expo 2013 Videos Living Teaser Poster - Finding Dory EXCLUSIVE 'Finding Dory' Trailer|Teaser trailer Finding Dory Trailer – Official Disney Pixar HD|US Trailer 1 ディズニー ピクサー作品「ファインディング・ドリー」最新予告|Japanese trailer Disney Pixar's Finding Dory Official Trailer - Memories In Cinemas June 16 2016|Australian trailer "She's Almost Here" TV Spot - Finding Dory Happy Mother's Day from Finding Dory! - In Theatres in June 17 in 3D! The Ultimate Pixar Easter Egg Unveiled "Totally Sick" Clip - Disney Pixar's Finding Dory Ellen Announces 'Finding Dory' References fr:Finding Dory pl:Finding Dory Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Finding Dory